


Things Are Gonna Be Alright

by BloodPuker



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, binge eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodPuker/pseuds/BloodPuker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has an eating disorder and Gavin tries to help him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Are Gonna Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so i'm sorry if it's crappy.

Michael was home alone one day, and as usual he was bingeing his brains out.  
  
See, Michael was always a little on the chubby side, but not enough for anyone to worry about, but about a year ago he went to the doctor and he had gained a hefty amount of weight. So after a talk with his doctor, and a physiatrist session, they diagnosed him with Binge Eating Disorder. They told him he could take medication to calm the cravings, but Michael declined thinking he could take this on head first and control it. He never told his boyfriend, Gavin, this of course.  
  


Michael had been trying to control it, and try he might, but it was just too hard. Alot of the time, Gavin would come home to a crying Michael, but never really knew why Michael was so upset. He’d ask several times why, but Michael would always tell him to go away in between sobs.  
  


Gavin never questioned anything the Jersey boy did but he was always curious why all too often Michael would eat alone, why Michael would be upset nearly everyday, why Michael would never change infront of him, it was always just why why why.

——  
It wasn’t till one day that Gavin came home early to find Michael stuffing his face that the truth came out. Gavin had just walked in on Michael bingeing, and a bad episode at that.  
  


Michael started sobbing and saying stuff like “I’M SORRY GAVIN” and “GO AWAY I DON’T WANT YOU TO SEE ME LIKE THIS”, but instead of Gavin leaving, he dropped down next to Michael, trying to comfort him. Michael was kicking and screaming at Gavin but the brit held his grip on the man. Finally Michael calmed down, resting his head against the wall, he yelled out “I’m such a fat FUCK”, startling Gavin for a sec. Gavin looked over at him with a confused look.   
“What?!” Michael said to him angrily.  
After a lengthy pause, Gavin said “Will you please tell me what’s going on here, I hate to see you sad and i’m sick of you not telling me”. Michael just looked away, tears welling up in his eyes. “Michael, you’re my boi but I cannot help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong” Gavin said in a demanding tone he didn’t even know he could muster.  
Michael looked over to him, tears threatening to fall, finally he said “I binge eat” and put his face in his hands and sobbed. Gavin was stunned, and wispered out a sad “Oh”.  
  


Gavin just held Michael there, letting him cry into his shoulder. Michael herd him whisper “Why didn’t you tell me sooner” into his hair.  
“I don’t fucking know. I was just embarrassed at how much of a fatass I am” he heard Michael say quietly.  
Gavin looked at him with a hard look “Michael Vincent Jones, you are not fat, so stop saying you are, you’re beautiful, and I’m going to help you beat this! Everything’s gonna be alright!” Gavin said in a stern but hopeful voice.  
Michael looked up at him and sniffled “Okay Gavin, thank you.”

——  
Michael let him help him up and lead him to the bathroom to clean up a bit. When Gavin walked into the bathroom with a fresh towel he saw Michael with his hands on the sink, head crooked staring at the scale.  
“Hey uh,” Michael jumped at the sudden noise “If you’re so concerned about your weight, maybe we could go to the gym a few times a week? Together?” Gavin said in a questioning voice.  
Michael gave a small smile and said “I’d love that”, pulling Gavin close, hugging him. “I can’t fathom words to tell you how grateful I am that you’re willing to help me.” Michael said, his voice shaky.  
“Hey don’t mention it, i’d be a pretty lousy boyfriend of I didn’t help you in you’re time of need, now wouldn’t I?” Gavin let out a small chuckle and Michael just punched him in the arm.  
  


After staring at each other in silence, Gavin finally broke it, “But if you’re going to lose weight, we need to see what you weigh now.” Gavin gave Michael a sympathetic look, as he watched the other mans face shatter.  
“O-okay” Michael stuttered in a sad, insecure tone.  
“If it would make you more comfortable, I can step out for a minute.” Gavin stated in a calm tone.  
“No Gavin, you can stay, I have to be able to do this, there’s no sense in you not knowing.” Michael sighed.  
“Okay” Gavin gave him a small smile and they walked over to the scale.  
\--

Michael gave Gavin one last look before closing his eyes and stepping on the scale. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he heard Gavin about to speak, “210” the british boy said in a tender voice, he glanced up at Michael, only to see tears welling up in his eyes.  
“FUCK! I’M SO FUCKING FAT! FUCK!” he heard him say as he angrily stormed out of the bathroom.  
  


Gavin followed him into the bedroom, telling him that he’s beautiful in his eyes. Michael just slammed the door in his face, and Gavin let out a sigh as he leaned against the frame.

——  
After about 5 minutes, Gavin walked into the bedroom, finding Michael standing shirtless and teary eyed at the full-body mirror. He snuck up behind him, wrapping his arms around Michael’s waist. “Fuck, Gavin, please don’t touch my fat stomach, it’s gross and I’m gross.” Michael said in a trembling voice. Gavin gave him a sad look,  
“You’re beautiful Michael, please stop hating yourself. I love you and so do a lot of other people. You can pull through this mess, I know you can.” the taller man said in a pleading voice.

——  
{2 months later}

Michael and Gavin just got home from an hour and a half at the gym, both worn out but laughing. “Michael, I really like this new you, you seem so much better, you’re so much happier and have so much more energy, and I’m very proud of you” Gavin said in his usual bubbly voice.  
“Thanks Gav, I FEEL alot better. And I can tell I’ve lost a little weight,” Michael said in a hopeful voice, but that changed very fast “You know, we haven’t checked how much I really weigh in awhile”.  
Gavin froze “We can check it now if you’d like? Or if you’re more comfortable with doing it later we can.” Gavin said in a caring voice.  
“I think i’d like to now” Michael said in a shy tone. Gavin nodded and walked with Michael to the bathroom.  
  


Gavin looked hopeful at Michael, reassuring him. Michael let out a breath slowly and closed his eyes as he stepped on the scale. “190!” Gavin said in a loud, happy voice. He looked over to Michael who had an stern look on his face, but he could see tears forming  
“That’s only 20 pounds, Gavin. 2 months of work for 20 pounds. I’m still fat! I feel like a failure!” he said in a depressed tone.  
“Michael, 20 pounds is a lot for 2 months! Alot of people can’t do that! Please Michael, have faith in yourself, please be nice to yourself” Gavin said in a loving voice.  
  


Michael sighed and said “Whatever, Gavin.” Gavin, having none of his boyfriends bitchy attitude, pulled Michael into the bedroom and stood him in front of the mirror. He pulled out his phone and started going through the pictures,  
“Gavin what are yo-” Michael started but was interrupted  
“Shh Michael let me show you something” Gavin said as he showed Michael a picture of himself. “Who is that, Michael?” Gavin said in a demanding voice  
“It’s me. What are you trying to-” Michael begun but was cut off  
“Yeah, that’s you at 210 pounds. Now look in the mirror. You look so much better, healthier. Now stop saying that you’re fat! And you’re not a failure, far from it. Yes you still have a ways to go but look at how far you’ve come! You’re 20 pounds lighter! Yes you still have 40 pounds to loose, but it’s small steps! You’re not going to loose 60 pounds in a day.” Gavin said in a harsh voice. Michael was stunned at his boyfriends sudden authority, he found it sexy.  
  


After a long pause, Michael finally broke the silence   
“I’ll try to be more positive.” he whispered. Gavin nodded his understanding and said  
“Hey, I read somewhere that sex burns 100 calories, and making out burns 27 calories a minute, wanna get fit with me?” Gavin grinned as Michael through him onto the bed and started taking of their clothes.  
  


Things were gonna be alright.


End file.
